thewarriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Thnx! Mintleafs... ...are leafs. 04:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ermm... hello, um.. I'm appleclaw, I'm a new user... so.. Appleclaw03 (talk) 04:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) May I join DarkClan with Ravenfang? Suntail and Stormy forevs 19:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Custom new message notification Hi Crystalheart. I just made the changes that you asked for, so when you get a new message here (and you're viewing this wiki), the notification should now say "StarClan has paid a visit." If you want to change this in the future, there are two places that need to be edited. MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages controls the first part of the text that appears, with the $1 being replaced by MediaWiki:Newmessageslink which controls the last part - the part of the text that actually links to your talk page. In this case, I set it so that "paid a visit" is the part that links to the talk page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I have it under my Wikis. And Sure. (I could be an admin too, I'm an Admin on more then three wikis.)Silverstar 23:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Can i be Deputy of Project Charart?Silverstar 23:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) How's this for a clan template? Alright, its all set up! ^.^Silverstar 18:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Template:Charcat.Silverstar 18:52, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! ^.^Silverstar 18:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I guess....Can we also do SapphireXCloud?Silverstar 18:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a Da Account? If you do, ask WildpathOfShadowClan if we can use her/his lineart! ^.^Silverstar 19:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and i also made the Quote Template! :) Its called Template:QuoteSilverstar 19:47, August 29, 2012 (UTC) POST!!! XD, and can you please answer my two questions above? ^.^Silverstar 17:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^.^ What did WildPathOfShadoClan say? Or are you still waiting? XDSilverstar 17:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC) XDDDD Rp?Silverstar 17:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) sure, u first! :) Silverstar 17:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Can you tell me what you want the front page to look like? ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) What do you want me to tidy up? ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Crystal! ^.^ do chu want me to draw somesort of cat, and put it on the homepage? XD (I am dying to draw something. XD)Silverstar 19:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you want the main and right columns? ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll be deputy of Project charart, and leader of Projet Characters, ok? XD And i ment, do you want me to draw a cat, and then upload it later?Silverstar 19:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) What do you want the top to say? (ect. DA says: Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) kk, Should I do it in templates like DA? ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) kk, I'll do it in templates ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Colours? I nearly forgot xD ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) After Ember's done, u can put this on the home page, if chu want!:Silverstar 19:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll just put in the colours DA has already and you can edit it later ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I can't edit the main page. Epic. Fail... xDD ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 20:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) These are the Templates so far: Template:Main Column Template:Founder Message (Put whichever message chu want in that) Template:Mainpage About Template:Administration Team ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 20:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 20:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Is it alright? ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 20:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Now could you make the colors any shadings of green, brown, blue, yellow and white? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 03:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I can't do it right now cause I'm on the IPad, but I'll do it when I get on the PC. ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 09:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Done, I changed the administration team one to a brown background with a yellow glow, and the others are blue with a yellow glow, while the welcome one is a blend of blue and green with a yellow glow, the featured section is yellow with a gold/orange glow, do you like? ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 10:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 8D ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 17:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) 8DD~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 17:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Custom user profile tags I checked with my co-workers to make sure that was allowed. It is, and they told me to tell you to use the form found at to submit your request, and they'll take care of it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) How's that? Silverstar 19:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Chu know the on lineart that Wildpath made of the cats sharing tounges? That should be out Mates charart! :DSilverstar 20:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, can i also be the other B'crat, Pwease? ^o^Silverstar 20:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re 8D And chatmod? Please c: 20:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ilu 8D